Broken Bones
by krissyxox
Summary: Oneshot. Raw's newest Diva has been struggling with her past, her new job and her crush on Straight Edge Superstar CM Punk. What happens when she doesn't spent her Christmas as alone as she was planning on? CM Punk/OC


Hey everyone, this is the first Wrestling fanfic I've ever written. It's a songfic based on 'Broken Bones' by Rev Theory. Hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing WWE related, I don't own CM Punk or Phil Brooks for that matter, I don't own Melina Perèz, John Hennigan, Nattie Neidhart, Scott Colton and Randy Orton for that matter. If I forgot any other wrestlers mentioned in this story, I'm sorry, but I don't own them either. Errrmmm... I don't own the lyrics from the song, credit goes completely to Rev Theory. Things that were actually said on the _Raw_ broadcast that I mentioned are not mine as well, go figure xD I however do own Julia Cooper and her gimmick Storm and the storyline.

Enjoy!

PS.: I know that it's a bit late, but I wanted to post this as a Christmas present, but I only finished it now, so... xD

* * *

**Broken Bones**

_Walking a fine line between wrong and right_

_And I know..._

_There is a part of me that I try to hide_

__

_

* * *

_

"I hate fucking Christmas," I muttered, sitting down at a table in the catering section backstage. It was 2 hours before the start of _Raw_, and I wanted to get something to eat before getting ready for the two interruptions I had to make. Everyone around me was in a good mood because in only three days we're all going home. Another reason for their excitement was the fact that it's almost Christmas. I personally loathe this holiday. It's hard to like any holiday when you don't have any family left. Not that anyone here knows; I've been very careful to hide that side of me.

"Hey kiddo, mind if I join you?" I looked up from my spaghetti to see John Hennigan smiling down at me. I gestured for him to take a seat and continued to aimlessly poke my food, not really wanting to eat.

"What's up with you, Jules? Why the long face?" John asked before taking a bite of his steak. Vince had assigned him as my mentor until I got accustomed to life on the road and we had become good friends over the past four months. I shrugged.

"Just in a bad mood, that's all." I replied, avoiding answering his question truthfully. I twisted the spaghetti around my fork and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Now why do I have trouble believing that? Aren't you glad it's almost Christmas?" No, I'm NOT glad it's almost Christmas. At. All.

"Whatever, Hennigan."

"You're just avoiding the question, Cooper." John shot back, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I rolled my eyes in response. "No, seriously, what's up?" he continued to question me.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to tell you?" I snapped. I got up and picked up my half eaten plate.

"Oh, come on Julia, don't be like that!" John said, putting his cutlery down.

"I have to talk to Nattie and Phil about my interruptions tonight. I'll see you later." I answered, my voice void of any emotion. I turned around and walked to the exit, throwing my plate in the trash on my way out. Sighing I made my way through the hallways towards the Diva locker room. I tried to get my walls up again, already mad at the fact that I snapped at John the way I did. It's not his fault after all. I turned a corner and walked right into someone.

"I'm sorry," I immediately said, looking up from my feet to see who I'd bumped into. My green eyes met with hazel ones, and, like every time I see those eyes, a blush crept to my cheeks and I felt myself falling even more in love with him than I already am. If only he knew…

"Doesn't matter, we're still standing, no damage done," he smirked down at me. I smiled back.

"Speaking of damage, I was looking for you Punk, we need to talk about our interruption tonight." I saw a twinkle appear in his eye just at the thought of finally getting back into the ring.

"Yeah. Why don't we go somewhere more quiet. My locker room?" He asked, already turning that way.

"Sure, lead the way," I said. Two right turns and a minute later we entered his locker room.

"Take a seat," Phil said, gesturing towards one of the chairs. "I've already talked to Cena, I'm gonna slip into the ring form my right side and then hit him with a chair twice, so we only have to figure out how to fit you into all this." I nodded.

"Creative told me they want us to become an onscreen couple, and we have the whole Nexus storyline coming up next week, but they're still not sure if they want me to join too or not. We'll have to work that in with me helping you and us leaving together, but there's a problem, there's no built-up to this whatsoever."

"It's one of those storylines where they want us to improvise," he responded, a disgusted look flashing over his face. I chuckled.

"Maybe we can do something in my first interference?" I suggested. "I have to interrupt Nattie and Mel, get them both down and then say a few lines about me being better than all Diva's and more blah blah blah."

"Hmm," Phil said pensively. "I guess we can work with that, I'll work some commentary in about how much I like you in comparison to the other Diva's and before you go up the ramp you come over and kiss me on the cheek or something." He looked at me expectantly.

* * *

_But I can't win_

_And I can't fight_

* * *

"Yeah, that sounds good, let's do it that way." I told him, probably not sounding as enthusiastic as I was supposed to. Punk noticed, his eyes filling with concern.

"Is something wrong, Julia?" I shot him a puzzled look, why would he show concern for me? We're not more than acquaintances, we've never been more than that, sadly… Besides, he's not fully over Amy Dumas yet, for as far as I can tell. When it comes to that this is definitely a fight I can't win. She is so much more than I'll ever be.

"Nope, I'm fine." I told him, quickly hiding behind that smile. The one that doesn't reach my eyes. But I doubt he'll ever figure that out. Phil looked at me quizzically, making me wonder how much truth lies within my last statement.

_

* * *

_

On air: RAW 20/12/2010

"What is she doing? Why is she going up there?" Michael Cole's commentary sounded through the arena as Natalya made her way into the ring to congratulate the new Number One Contender for the Butterfly Belt.

"Just shows she lacks a brain yet again," CM Punk responded, a smirk playing on his lips. "If any of the Diva's would be more like Storm this whole division would be better." Everyone watched as Natalya offered her hand to Melina in congratulation, only to be rewarded with a slap in the face. Melina immediately turned to leave the ring, but she froze on the spot when she saw who was waiting behind her.

"What is Storm doing out there? She's not even supposed to be here today!"

"Shut up, Cole! Let's see what she's got up her sleeve." Punk shushed his fellow commentator, looking at the Diva's in anticipation. They saw Melina backing away from _Raw_'s newest Diva, a scared look flashing over her face. Storm smirked darkly and waited until the LA native had almost reached a back corner of the ring before shooting forward and hitting her with a Spear, smashing Melina into the turnbuckles. She straightened up after her move, leaving Melina in a crumpled heap on the ground, her eyes searching the ring for the blond Women's Champion. It seemed as if the whole arena held it's breath as Storm slowly turned towards Natalya, a look of intense concentration and frustration edged on her beautiful face.

"If you want me, come and get me!" Natalya looked at her opponent bravely, not backing down for a second. The smirk returned to Storm's face.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that, sweetheart," she chuckled lowly, inching in on the Canadian, who kicked off her heels in response. But as she looked down Storm moved out of her sight and as soon as Natalya straightened up again she was hit with a spinning heel kick, the Tornado. The Women's Champion fell on the ring apron, not moving, and Storm motioned to the technicians that she wanted a mic.

"That should be MY Number One Contendership, that should be MY belt!" She started, as soon as she was handed one. "I'm better than you, Natalya. I actually had to work my ass off to get into this company!" Her statement was followed by the audience chanting "YOU SUCK!". Storm glared at the arena, her light brown and purple hair whipping around her face. The chant was so loud she wondered whether or not to continue. Then the unexpected happened. CM Punk stood up from his place at the announcers table and grabbed a mic.

"SHUT UP! Let the lady speak!" He yelled, glaring at the audience before smiling at Storm, an appreciative smile forming on her lips.

"You just watch, pretty face," she smirked, turning back to the Canadian Diva. "I'm gonna take that belt from you. There's a revolution coming, I'd watch my back, if I were you. You never know what is lurking behind the corner." She concluded in a sugary sweet voice, then kicked Natalya in her stomach before sliding out of the ring, leaving the Diva groaning in pain. Her music started playing, 30 Second To Mars' 'Battle Of One' blaring through the arena, but instead of walking up the ramp she turned to the commentators first, walking over to them.

"Thank you, Punk." Storm said smiling as she leaned over the table and pressed a kiss to his cheek, lingering a second longer than necessary before standing up straight. She offered a little wave to Jerry Lawler and glared at Michael Cole before moving up the ramp backwards, her eyes never leaving Punk's.

_

* * *

_

Later that night, on air: RAW 12/20/2010

John Cena smiled in victory as the whole arena cheered for him. He'd never experienced a crowd this hyped up, and that made celebrating his victory over Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler even better. He pulled himself up on the second rope and lifted his arms in victory. When he jumped off the ropes there was a little surprise waiting for him.

"What the… Punk? What are you doing?" Michael Cole and Jerry 'The King' Lawler yelled after their colleague after the Straight Edge Superstar got up from his seat at the announcers table and rushed into the ring. In a flash he was standing behind John, and within the second he was joined by Storm, who'd been hiding in the audience. She handed him a steel chair, and CM Punk wasted no time smashing it into the Boston native. As John doubled over in pain Punk lifted the chair a second time and swung it down on Cena's back, causing the latter to collapse on the ring apron. Punk threw the chair down in the ring and slipped over the middle rope, holding it down for Storm as she exited behind him. They made their way up the ramp, evil smirks plastered on their faces. Punk wrapped his arm around the Diva's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple, whispering something in her ear that made her giggle as they disappeared backstage.

_

* * *

_

Later that night, on air: RAW 12/20/2010

"Our colleague Josh Mathews caught up with Punk just moments ago. This was outside the arena." The screen moved to the outside of the arena and Josh Mathews is seen walking towards a black SUV, mic in hand. As he gets closer to the vehicle a couple comes in sight. CM Punk and Storm are kissing, her hands locked around his neck, one of his hands in her hair, the other on her hip. They break the kiss, foreheads pressed together, as Punk whispers something, bringing a smile to the brunette Diva's face.

"Excuse me, Punk." Josh started, causing the Diva and Superstar to break apart.

"Get in the car, baby." The Straight Edge Superstar addressed the girl, his eyes never leaving hers. She nodded and moved out of his arms.

"Storm, care to…"

"No comment, Mathews," she sneered as she got into the car, slamming the door behind her. Punk slowly turned his gaze towards the commentator. "What do you want?" He asked him.

"Can you explain what that was all about with you and John Cena?" Josh asked, holding the mic out to Punk.

"Well, the only thing that Cena understands is aggression." The Chicago native answered him with a smirk. "And last night he brutalized Wade Barrett with a steel chair. Tonight, I just gave him a taste of his own medicine." He smiled, getting into the drivers seat of the SUV.

"Thanks Punk," Josh responded quietly as Punk slammed the door close and drove away from the arena.

* * *

As I got in the car all I could think about was the feeling of Phil's lips on mine, the sensation of his surprisingly cold lip ring as it touched my lips. It took all my concentration to stay in character, since my feelings for him decided to multiply by a thousand as soon as he was only a couple of inches away from me. But as soon as Phil got in the car the adrenaline of tonight's interferences caught up with me.

"Oh my god, that was EPIC!" I exclaimed as Phil turned off the arena's parking lot. He chuckled lightly and shook his head at my reaction. "What?" I questioned him, raising one eyebrow.

"You remind me of when I first started out here. It's pretty priceless, isn't it?" he answered me smiling, glancing in my direction.

"Yeah, it definitely is." I smiled back, feeling a slight blush creep to my cheeks under his gaze. "Though I'm glad we're actually allowed to leave already. I still need to pack for tomorrow."

"You're not the only one. But that's a part of being on the road, I guess. At least this is not as bad as when I first started in the Indies." Punk said.

"What was that like? I've only ever wrestled here, I just skipped the Indies," I asked him, quite interested in the stories he had to tell.

"It was tough, getting up at 5 am, taking the ring in the gym where we trained apart, loading it in the truck, driving mostly more than 4 hours to where we had the gigs," he started, a smile crossing his face as he recalled the start of his wrestling career. "Then we had to set the ring up again, train, have a show at night, then take the whole thing apart again, load it in the truck and drive back. And if we were unlucky, we had to repeat the same thing the next day," he chuckled. "But it was all worth it, it got me here eventually," he smiled, looking over to me again, his hazel eyes briefly locking with mine. I felt the blush on my face burn up and quickly averted my gaze, letting my hair fall in front of my eyes, somewhat shielding me from his burning stare. A slightly awkward silence fell over the car as we drove towards the hotel, only broken by the sound of the radio.

_

* * *

_

I keep holding on too tight

_Running away from the world outside_

* * *

I looked at my definitely too full suitcase and gym bag, wondering how on earth I fit all of my stuff in when I packed them the first time. Maybe that little shopping spree I had with Melina and Nattie didn't really help. I sighed and looked at my watch, 0:12. Might as well get some sleep and ask John to help me close it in the morning, 'cause this isn't gonna work.

I got up from my sitting position on the floor and changed into the shorts and tank top I used as PJ's, then quickly brushed my teeth and my hair before getting under the covers. As I lay waiting for sleep to hit me thoughts and memories of old flooded into my head. Especially memories of that day 2 years ago, when I woke up and dad wasn't there anymore. Remembering giving him CPR while on the phone with 911 caused tears to silently stream down my cheeks. Then a memory of my mother, self-proclaimed perfect citizen, telling me there was no place for me and my wrestling lifestyle in her family not even a month after dad's passing crossed my mind. She cut me out of her and my little

brother's lives completely. They were all I had left, and now I have nothing, aside from some superficial friendships I've made since my start at the WWE. This is why I hate Christmas. This is why I'm so scared to let anyone in. I don't know if I can survive getting hurt again.

As the tears still silently left my eyes a very welcome dreamless sleep washed over me, temporary washing away all memories, good and bad.

_

* * *

_

Now I am calling

_Hoping you'll hear me_

_We all need somebody_

_To believe in something_

_And I won't fear this_

_When I am falling_

_We all need somebody_

_That can mend... These broken bones_

_

* * *

_

Two days later

Boy, am I glad to head home again, even if it's just for a couple of days and even when it's for Christmas. I sat down in my window seat on the first plane I could book a flight on back to Chicago. I was just getting my iPod out of my bag when a shadow fell over me.

"Fancy meeting you here," I heard a familiar voice chuckle. I looked up and saw those perfect hazel eyes gaze into my green ones and was momentarily stunned. Why had the possibility of him being on the same flight as me never crossed my mind?

"Hey Punk, first flight home, huh?" I quickly composed myself, smiling up at the Straight Edge Superstar. He nodded in response, placing his carry-on in the compartment and sitting down.

"Where are you headed after the Windy City?" he asked, curiosity clearly audible in his voice.

"Nowhere, I have a small apartment in the center," I clarified, as I saw his eyebrows raise in wonder. "Born and raised as well," I added when he opened his mouth to ask the obvious question.

"Really? How come you're only telling me this now?" He responded, a grin appearing on his face.

"Maybe because you haven't asked before," I shot back with a coy smile. Since when was it so easy to flirt with this guy? What changed in the past two days?

"So you're gonna celebrate Christmas with your family?" Phil looked at me, almost as if he was studying me. I quickly hid behind that smile that doesn't reach my eyes, and his expression once again made me wonder how well he could read me.

"Nope, it's just gonna be me and my TV this year. Christmas is overrated anyway," I quickly answered.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right on that. It's the oldest made up hallmark holiday there is," he chuckled, "I don't really understand what all the excitement is about."

"Me neither," I smiled, happy he changed the subject.

"_Fasten your seatbelts, please, we are getting ready for take-off._"

* * *

After chatting the whole flight Phil and I were now waiting for our suitcases to pass by on the conveyor belt. As soon as I saw mine I made a dive for it, quickly hoisting it off the belt, followed by my gym bag.

"How on earth did you close that thing?" Punk chuckled when he saw the almost eruptive state of my bag.

"Don't ask me," I answered shrugging, "Melina came over this morning and repacked everything, without her help I would've had to buy another suitcase." I laughed, remembering the way Mel was running around my room at 6 am this morning.

"I don't understand why you women need so many things." He responded, while getting his own suitcase off the conveyor belt. "I can survive with only this."

"Well, that's one of the mysteries in this world, and thankfully it's for me to know, and for you to… dot, dot, dot," I grinned playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said, a mischievous look overpowering his words. I playfully stuck my tongue out and started to walk to the exit of the airport.

"Scott's picking me up in just a few, need a ride?" Phil questioned me as he followed me outside.

"No, I left my car here. Thanks though," I answered smiling and gently touched his arm. He shifted his gaze to my hand and back up to my eyes, an unreadable look on his face.

"Oh, okay." I might've misinterpreted, but he almost sounded disappointed I wasn't tagging along. "Well, your loss," he suddenly smirked, the previous unreadable look vanishing. I'm starting to get really confused by this…

"I guess," I answered smiling slightly. "Well, I'd better get going, I need to do some grocery shopping if I want to survive the next few days."

"Yeah…" Phil said, a small smile spreading across his lips. "Hey, let me give you my number, just in case your TV gets too boring." The smile had turned into a full smirk now. I chuckled.

"Sure," I said, giving him my phone. He quickly added his number to my contacts and handed my phone back to me. His hand touched mine in the process, sending a shockwave through me. Phil looked at me, his eyes gazing into my green ones, and I instantly felt that familiar blush form on my cheeks and averted my gaze, trying to hide my reaction.

"I-I guess I should go…" I slightly stuttered, earning a chuckle in response.

"Probably. Don't be a stranger, Jules," he said, touching my hand before slowly turning away from me.

"I won't," I responded, "bye Punk!" I quickly turned away from him and made my way to the parking lot. After crossing the street I looked back, seeing Phil greet his best friend, Scott Colton. I was probably staring too long, 'cause after giving his friend a hug he turned around, his hazel eyes once again gazing into mine. I blushed, offering a little wave in his direction before turning around again and resuming my walk towards my car. Way to go, Julia, way to play your cards in this game. I chuckled and shook my head. These couple of days off are certainly gonna be interesting.

_

* * *

_

Caught in the confines of the simple life

_And I am..._

_Holding my head high in the rising tide_

_And I can't win_

_And I can't fight_

_I keep holding on too tight_

_Running away from the world outside_

* * *

Christmas Eve, 2010. The third Christmas in a row I'm spending all by myself. And all those sappy Christmas movies on TV aren't really helping my already majorly depressed state. I sighed as I got up from my couch and turned the TV off. I even considered calling Phil, believe me, I did, but little old chicken me decided against it. There's no need for him to see me in the emotional state I'm in at the moment. That'd ruin every small chance I ever had with the guy.

I glanced at the clock hanging above the doorway. 9:15 pm only… Maybe I should go out and drink a little… After a minute of contemplating my next actions I grabbed my wallet, phone and keys, heading out the door of my apartment and locking it behind me. As I stood in the elevator I mused if this was the best thing to do. Probably not, but when have I ever done something I was supposed to? I was supposed to get straight A's throughout high school, I was supposed to get into an Ivy League college, I was supposed to be the perfect daughter. Instead I sided with my 'no use' dad and went to wrestling school after barely getting high enough grades to get my high school diploma. Yeah, no perfect life whatsoever, at least not in my mother's opinion.

I went outside the building and hauled a cab. As I got in the driver looked in the mirror.

"Where to Miss?" he asked.

"Sound Bar, 226 West Ontario Street," I responded, settling into the backseat. This is definitely going to be a long night.

_

* * *

_

Now I am calling

_Hoping you'll hear me_

_We all need somebody_

_To believe in something_

_And I won't fear this_

_When I am falling_

_We all need somebody_

_That can mend... These broken bones_

* * *

"I think I'll have another one of these," I told the bartender, slightly slurring my words.

"Sure," he chuckled at my sentence. "But I'm cutting you off soon."

"Awwwww… That's mean, you know," I pouted, taking the tumbler of whiskey he was offering me. Only the strong stuff can knock me off my feet, something I definitely needed right now. I need to talk to Phil too… I miss talking to him… Maybe I should call him… Yeah, let's call him… I smiled brightly and chucked down my whiskey before getting my phone out of my back pocket. I scrolled through my contacts and hit the call button as soon as I found his name.

Beep… Beep…

"Hello?" A smile radiated from my face as soon as I heard his voice.

"Hey Punkssster," I slurred, definitely not caring about how I must've sounded. But that was the alcohol doing its job.

"Is that you, Jules?" he sounded confused.

"Yep! 'Tisss me," I giggled in response. Then suddenly all of my miserable thoughts about my fucked up life came flooding into my head again. "I'm so ssssad." I sniffled.

"Julia, where are you?" Phil's confusion had made place for concern.

"At a bar… My lifessss fucked up…" I responded, the first tears flowing down my cheeks.

"No beautiful, it's not. Now tell me where you are so I can come get you."

"Ssound Bar, on… Wesst Ontario Street," I was able to choke out through the tears. I heard the sound of Phil rushing to get some of his stuff together.

"Stay where you are. I'll be there in 15 minutes." He commanded me.

"'Ssss alright, Punky," I replied, still sniffling.

"I mean it Jules, don't move a finger before I get there."

"Okay…" I said, using the sleeve of my sweatshirt to wipe some of the tears from my face.

* * *

I was still sitting at the bar, softly sniffling now and then, wondering why on earth I let myself go this bad again. It seems that every time my past becomes too hard to deal with I go off and almost drink myself into oblivion. Not good. And it doesn't help that I really don't have anyone to talk to about it.

"Jules?" I lifted my head and looked in the direction the voice came from. Normally I would've recognized it, but after three more double whiskey's all ability of recognizing everything had went out the window.

"Huh?" I replied unceremoniously. Then my eyes locked with very familiar hazel ones. Where had I seen those before? Aren't they from this guy Phoo… no, Phee… shit, what was his name? Phil?

"There you are, beautiful. Come on, let's get you out of here," he said, walking over to me and helping me off the barstool. I stumbled over my feet and as I tried to find my balance he wrapped one arm around me, steadying me.

"You actually came," I mumbled, burying my face in his chest.

"Of course," he responded as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He paid the bartender and started guiding my out of the bar. After a few stumbling steps he sighed. "This isn't gonna work," he said before hooking his other arm behind my knees and lifting me up. "There we go, that's better." Phil carried me outside and towards his car, but I was too far out already to actually notice anything clearly. I cuddled up against him more and sighed contently.

"I likes you, Punky," I smiled. "You smellss good." I giggled incoherently before drifting off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

But Oh

_Yeah_

_I'm not coming home now_

_I know..._

_I'm so far away_

_So far from home_

_I'm not coming home now_

_I know..._

_I'm so far away_

_I'm so far away_

* * *

Light fell on my face making my head throb even more than it already did. What the hell happened last night? How much did I drink? I stopped counting after 10 double whiskey's… That's sooooo not good. And how did I get home anyway? I don't remember anything after calling Phil. Oh my God! Please tell me I did not do that! My eyes shot open in shock and I immediately became more shocked than I already was. Where the hell am I? I took in my surroundings and the fact that I was no longer wearing my _Raw_ sweatshirt and jeans but an unfamiliar T-shirt and shorts.

I quickly shot up and got out of the bed, instantly regretting getting up that quick. My head throbbed even more as I made my way over to the chair I had spotted my clothes on. I got changed and searched the room for my wallet, phone and keys, spotting them on the bedside table. I grabbed them and tiptoed out of the room, walking down an unfamiliar hallway towards the stairs, still wondering where on earth I was.

The stairs ended in a hallway leading to what I presumed was a living room. I peeked inside before walking in, one can never be too careful. I was momentarily stunned when I saw a very familiar face. Phil was laying on one of the couches, still asleep. No… He got me from the bar? Fuck fuck fuck! This is so fucking embarrassing! The Straight Edge Superstar had picked my drunk ass up from a bar on Christmas Eve. Now I can never face him again! And just the thought of whatever I could've said in my intoxicated state scared me to death. There's definitely no way I can ever face him again… I sighed a little too loud, causing Phil to stir on the couch.

"Shit," I muttered, quickly leaving the room and walking towards the front door, hearing movement come from the living room.

"Jules, wait, don't go!" Phil said as he emerged from the room, running after me. I had the door half open already, but he managed to close it, his hand closing over mine.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as Phil spun me around, his hands cupping my face.

"Why would you be sorry?" he asked me, a puzzled look appearing on his face. I shrugged my shoulders, not sure of what to say to him.

"Talk to me, Jules…" his thumbs softly rubbed my cheeks as a concerned and loving look appeared in his eyes. This gesture made my walls crumble down and I broke down crying. Phil wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"Ssshh… It's all gonna be okay, beautiful," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of my head. I looked up at him with watery eyes and took a deep breath. It's better to tell him the whole story… I looked away from his loving hazel eyes and started telling my life's story. All the way through it Phil kept me in his arms, his grip tightening at the really emotional parts.

"I couldn't take it anymore last night, I just wanted to forget for a while," I mumbled. "Alcohol has always done a pretty good job helping me do just that."

"Why haven't you talked to any of us before?" Phil asked me, his grip tightening around me once again.

"Scared to be rejected once again, I guess," I shrugged, looking up at him.

_

* * *

_

And I can't win

_And I can't fight_

_I keep holding on too tight_

* * *

As our eyes locked there was so much tension and emotion flowing between us it was hard to deny the attraction I felt towards him. I was surprised to see him slowly lean down, one of his hands moving up to cup my cheek again. My eyes fluttered close as I felt his warm breath on my face, quickly followed by his lips crashing down on mine. I smiled into the kiss, happy at the turn of events. I heard Phil chuckle softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and reluctantly pulled away from his lips.

"I guess it's pretty obvious that I like you," I softly said, averting my gaze to the floor.

"Jules, look at me," Phil whispered. I shook my head stubbornly, causing my hair to fall in front of my eyes. His hand slowly shifted from my cheek to my chin, grasping it between his fingers and gently forcing me to look up. His other hand brushed my hair from my face as he looked down at me.

"Do you honestly think I would've kissed you if I didn't like you?" he chuckled softly. I looked at him, completely astonished. He likes me? Even after everything I just told him?

"Don't look so surprised, young lady," he teased. "Did you really think Creative came up with the idea of a female Nexus member all by their selves?" Again all I could do was gaze up at him in astonishment.

"Your fucking adorable when you look like that," Phil said smiling, before leaning down and claiming my lips once again.

_

* * *

_

Now I am calling

_Hoping you'll hear me_

_We all need somebody_

_To believe in something_

_And I won't fear this_

_When I am falling_

_We all need somebody_

_That can mend... These broken bones_

_

* * *

_

Monday 12/27/2010

Phil and I walked into the backstage area of the arena together, our hands locked and goofy smiles plastered on our faces. Everywhere we went people looked at us questioningly. The only people actually speaking up where our closest friends.

"Okay, when did this happen?" Melina squealed at us the moment she laid her eyes on us.

"Two days ago," I blushed slightly at my statement. After my breakdown in Phil's hallway we'd spent the rest of our days off together, getting to know each other more. We decided, well, Phil decided and I agreed, that we'd go on a real date the first time our busy schedule would allow it. We're not officially together yet, it's way to early to start calling each other boy- and girlfriend, but we're definitely off the market.

"Way overdue, if you ask me," Randy Orton commented loudly as he passed us in the small hallway.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Orton," Punk called after him, chuckling at the Legend Killer's reaction.

"I'm just saying!" he laughed, turning around and lifting his hands defensively before walking off again.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Melina said smiling as she pulled us both into a tight hug.

"Mel, watch it… Can't… breath… dying…" I responded jokingly. She let go of us and slapped my arm playfully.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" She squealed again and run off, leaving us behind. I smiled and shook my head at her reaction. Phil laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we started walking towards the catering section.

"You know what, I think I might like Christmas from now on," I mused, my hand playing with the leather bracelet Phil had given to me two days prior.

"And why is that?" The Straight Edge Superstar smiled down at me, one eyebrow raising in curiosity.

"You're a pretty awesome gift, don't you think," I answered chuckling. I leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. For the first time in a long time I actually felt happy again. And there was no way I was letting that feeling go.

_

* * *

_

And I can win,

_And I can fight,_

_I will keep holding on tight._

**

* * *

**

The End

I changed the last few sentences of the song to fit the story, hope you don't mind.

Please let me know what you think, reviews = love :)

xoxoxoxox Christine


End file.
